A twitter-ship between April and Jackson
by illusion1621
Summary: A one-shot story between April and Jackson. From the day they met till the day it all went down. Not meant to be following the storyline of Grey's Anatomy.


Note: Dont expect the story to follow the plot of Grey's Anatomy  
I'm just using the characters for my own.

It was April Kepner's first day at Seattle Grace Hospital. Being an intern for the past 3 years at Mercy West, April decided to start her residency here at SGH. It has always been her dream to work closely with the world's famous neurosurgeon, Derek Shepherd. It took April a long time before deciding to move. The things that she have to give up, her friends that she will have to leave behind. But, sacrifices have to be made during the journey of fulfilling a dream.

Stepping into the lobby, April looked around. No familiar faces, not even a friendly one. Everyone seemed to be busy and rushing around. Well, this is a hospital after all. April took a step backward to look at the directory board when she felt a bump right behind her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know...", said April, worried that the man might get angry.  
"It's alright. No worries. You seem lost, can I help you with something?"  
"Oh, I'm looking for the Chief's office. Do you know where it is?", said April.  
"It's on the 3rd floor. Take the elevator and turn right when you're there. It's the first door that you'll see. I'll take you there myself if I could but I just got paged for a trauma."  
"That's ok. I'm sure I'll be able to find it myself. Thanks!", said April and turned towards the elevator.  
Before she could press the up button, April turned and asked the man, "I'm sorry, I forgot to ask, you are?"  
"Jackson Avery, Head of Plastics", flashing a smile towards April before heading to the ER.

* * *

Months passed since April last saw Jackson  
Ever since, April has worked along with Derek on the cure for the Alzheimer's Disease  
"Damm, I need to get to Washington to retrieve the test objects needed for our next trial. But Meredith's birthday is in two days. I'll never been able to be back in time.", says Derek while looking at his phone.  
"I'll take your place and make the trip to Washington, if you don't mind.", says April. She needed the time away from the research lab as well.  
"Alright then. Take some time off as well, you deserve a break after the earlier trial. God knows I can't take another breakdown from you", laughed Derek.  
April went hysterical when things didn't go as expected before, something that Derek couldn't and won't be able to forget.

While planning her trip to Washington in the residents' lounge, Arizona stepped in to look for Alex.  
"Nope, haven't seen him today at all", said April and went back to her planning.  
"Ooh, I heard you are going to Washington tomorrow for the test objects. Avery is heading there to attend a conference too. Why don't the two of you travel together?", said Arizona.  
"Really? I'm not so sure if that's a good idea.", said April. Honestly, she was looking forward to having some time of her own.  
"Oh, I'm sure Avery won't mind having a companion for the trip. I'll let him know, see ya!", said Arizona as she left the room.  
Oh wells, there goes April plans of having some quiet and alone time.

9pm approached and April was just in the midst of packing up when a text message came in.  
"Hey, this is Jackson. What time is your flight to Washington tomorrow?"  
"9am. You?"  
"Same! I don't suppose you are taking Delta Airlines too?"  
"Oh my gosh, are we on the same flight? What a coincidence!"  
"Yeah. Haha. How bout I swing by your place and pick you up at 7am and we head off to the airport together?"  
"Sounds good. Gotta pack now, cya tmr! :)"  
"Cya and nites!"  
April placed her phone down and continued packing.

* * *

"Morning April! Ready to go?"  
"Morning Jackson! All good, let's go!"  
After placing her bags in the boot, Jackson and April headed off to the airport.  
There was a long pregnant pause in the car as the journey continued.  
April was worried that this would be the case for the entire journey to the airport and that they had another 30 minutes together, April was determined to strike a conversation with Jackson.  
"So, what's this conference about that you are attending?"  
"Oh, it's about using 3D printing to print flaps of skin. I guess its time to say bye-bye to growing and hello to printing"  
"That's interesting. I guess all doctors have to do next time is print an organ and place it in the body"  
Jackson laughed and looked at April. Her hair shimmered as the sun shined through the windows and on her face. April soon noticed that Jackson was looking at her and looked back. Jackson turned, not wanting her to know that he was staring at her. April looked down and gave a little smile. As far as she recall, no one has ever looked at her that way before.

After check-in, both realised that they were sitting beside each other on the plane.  
"What a coincidence! At least I know I won't be sitting beside some old guy who snores throughout the entire journey", says Jackson.  
"I know right. It's either that or some noisy kid who won't stop screaming", laughed April.  
A sense of humour, that was what April wanted in her dream guy and Jackson had it.

The journey to Washington started and all went smoothly.  
April flipped through the magazines provided but none seemed interesting at all.  
She turned and looked at Jackson, who seemed to be deep in thoughts.  
"A penny for your thoughts?", said April.  
"I was supposed to attend a class reunion today, but I gave it up for this conference", said Jackson.  
"A medicine class reunion? Which school did you go to?", said April.  
"Well, it's a class reunion alright. But it isn't a medicine class, but an engineering class", said Jackson.  
"Engineering? What were you doing there?"  
"Well, all along I thought that guys were meant to be an engineer. My dad works in the construction business and I thought I can be an engineer and we could build our very own building one day. It wasn't until I started to study that I realised I'm not cut out to be an engineer. Honestly, maths kills me", said Jackson.  
"Medicine wasn't what I chose in the first place too. I wanted to be an architect but mum wasn't convinced that I will have a future as an architect. Luckily, my 2nd favourite subject in school was biology and so, here I am as a doctor", said April.  
"We have rather similar pasts I must say", said Jackson.  
"That we do, we sure do", said April.

As time went by, April found out that Jackson was 2 years older than her, a Catholic and have a younger sister at home  
Jackson was going to fly to Los Angeles to visit his sister and have a family reunion there too.  
Family guy, another characteristic that April wants in her dream guy.  
April found herself drawn towards the young man as their conversations continued throughout the trip.  
As the plane touched down in Washington, both Jackson and April went their separate ways.

* * *

Several days passed and soon April was back in the research lab preparing for the next trial.  
However, she couldn't fully concentrate on the prep work as she was constantly thinking about a particular person, Jackson.  
April located Jackson's Twitter account and started to follow him but Jackson hasn't followed back.  
April was puzzled as Jackson updates his twitter rather often.  
She soon brushed it off and focused her mind on the trial.

Today, Derek and April were going to test their new drug on Patient 2543  
An elderly woman who was in her 80s and at an advanced stage of Alzheimer's.  
Her husband passed away recently and they have no children.  
This new drug has to work.

After the trial, April stepped out of the OR and headed towards the cafeteria when her phone sounded.  
[Jackson Avery has followed you on twitter]  
That has got to be the happiest day in April's life  
As the days went by, April got busier with the Alzheimer's trial  
The drug did work on patient 2543 but improvements were needed  
Hence, April did not get the chance to see Jackson at all  
All they had were conversations made on Twitter, which all were initiated by April.

Jackson tweeted: If being emo is making you happy, are you still emo?  
April replied: How are you happy when you are emo?  
J: How abt those who chose to be emo all the time, like dressing and makeup?  
A: Well, that would be being emo on the outside and happy on the inside. Then it's not considered emo cos they enjoy doing it.  
J: You are contradicting yourself I think.  
A: People express themselves differently. What's up with you today! You sound like you're doing some psychology research. Hahaha  
J: Haha, just some random thought then.  
April thought to herself, this guy is actually a thinker.  
The guy friends that April have are just usually gamers and into rock music.  
But to have a guy friend who spends time thinking, well that is a first!

Conversations like this often made April's day.  
No matter how hard the day was in the research lab, April always looked forward to Jackson's update on twitter and she would rack her brains over her replies.  
April even looked for the chance to attend mass together with Jackson, along with Derek and Meredith, even though she wasn't Catholic.  
Yes, April was falling hard for Jackson. Something that she did not see coming.

* * *

Today was no different from any other day  
April was writing up the report on their latest drug improvement when Cristina came up to her  
"Awww someone's in love..."  
"Cristina! What on earth are you saying?"  
"Well, word on the floor is that Jackson suspects that you have the hots for him. That's something new. Oh well, gotta go!", said Cristina as she left to find her interns.  
Oh no, this wasn't supposed to happen. Jackson was not suppose to find out about her feelings for him.  
April could not concentrate on her report any further and left the building for some fresh air.

Ever since Cristina told her the news, April tried her best to behave as normal as she could when Jackson was around.  
But she could not bring herself to start another conversation with him again.  
Worst news came when she heard that Jackson used to have feelings for Lexie, another resident who was nicknamed "Lexiepedia".  
She was all that April wasn't. Pretty, smart, slim and sophisticated.  
April started to feel that her chances were pretty low and started to avoid Jackson.  
She no longer had conversations with Jackson on Twitter but still look forward to his occasional updates.  
Once she saw that he tweeted about him submitting an application for a research.  
She replied good luck and he said thanks.  
April looked at that word and thought to herself, will their conversations in the future just consist of a single word?  
She shook her head and went back to her work.

All these feelings and emotions was making April crazy and she felt that she had to talk to someone  
And that person would be Arizona  
Arizona was shocked to realised that April had feelings for Jackson  
"I think you chose the right person, April. Jackson is such a nice guy, he's good-looking and thoughtful. A family guy as well and I heard his cooking is amazing. You'll be a lucky girl if you two get together!", said Arizona.  
"Well, i guess he knows that I like him and has avoided me ever since. But there's nothing I can do about it. I have thought about confessing but I guess that would just bring our friendship to an end. At least now, we can still pretend that nothing is going on and continue to be friends.", said April.  
"Tell you what, let me be the spy and test the waters. I'm rather close with Jackson and I'll find out about his feelings towards you. How about that?", said Arizona.  
"Really? Oh my gosh, that would be great. Thank you Arizona. Honestly, I have no one else here that I can talk to. You're the only person that I trust in this hospital. Really.", said April.  
"Don't worry. I'll let you know once I have news", said Arizona as she gave April a wink.

* * *

Weeks passed and no news came from Arizona  
There were preemies every week and Arizona and Alex were tired out.  
April didn't know what to do and her conversations with Jackson were getting shorter and shorter.  
Chances of a relationship with Jackson were almost zero and April knew that it was time to move on.

One fine day, Arizona came looking for April in the locker room with a solemn look on her face.  
April knew what was coming and she was well-prepared for this day.  
"Well, April, I'm sure you'll be able to find someone better than Jackson"  
"I knew this was coming. All I ask for now is a reason"  
"Well, he prefers his girlfriend to be beautiful, slim and smart. Basically.."  
"Lexie. I should have known when I first heard that he had feelings for Lexie"  
April smiled at Arizona and left the locker room.

April thought to herself, what an idiot she has been for the past few months.  
All the feelings that she have had for the past few months, was just one-sided.  
She expected to have a happy ending with Jackson but this does not seem to be the case.  
April looked through her twitter and saw a quote saying,  
Sometimes, It's better if you know nothing and be happy than you know everything then you feel insecure about everything.  
True. If she hadn't known about Lexie, everything would feel different.  
True. if Cristina didn't tell her that Jackson started his suspicion, perhaps she could still have a normal conversation with Jackson and things could have progress from there.  
But it doesn't matter now.  
All that matters is that she will be able to move on from here and continue with her life.

"Because we all need to face setbacks and that's how we learn n grow up. An undesirable process but inevitable."

* * *

AN: I never meant this to be a Grey's story. Just wanted to use the characters to relate to a story in real life.  
And I apologise for the bad grammer.  
Just wanted to get this off my chest.


End file.
